We Don't Walk Alone
by MoonChild3
Summary: When Yuki finds a girl that does not transform when he touches her, his world spins outta control as secrets are brought into the open. Second chapter announcement!!!!!! please read!!! Especially if you are interested in inventing a character!!!!
1. The beginnings

My first Fruits Basket fic!! Hope you all like!  
  
Tohru looked up from her cooking and nearly giggled at the sight of a zombie-like Yuki passing thru the kitchen. She smiled sweetly and continued cooking, gently pressing the onigiri (riceballs) into perfect almost triangular pieces. She finished and carried the dishes into the dining room just as Kyo and Shigure appeared. She smiled at them both and resumed her work, not noticing the bright flush on Kyo's cheek as he sat down at the table. Tohru came back in, followed by Zombie Yuki, who carried the last of the plates.  
  
Shigure stuck his nose in the air as Tohru served them all, sighing loudly and contentedly. "Ah! Our sweet flower has prepared us yet another wonderful course for our unworthy stomachs! Such a cute girl serving an old man like me! I could just kiss yo-"  
  
Two fists slammed into him immediately, knocking him through the rice paper doors and into the yard outside. A moan issued through the now open screens and Tohru was instantly at his side, fussing over the not-quite-wounded man. The two male teens looked on in surprise as the girl tried to help the hentai old man.  
  
"Shigure-san! Are you okay?!"  
  
The dog was instantly at her feet, "Sweet Tohru, caring for an old man like me! So nice, unlike those mean boys!"  
  
"What'd you say, dog?!" came a gruff reply from the doorway of the house.  
  
"Ah.Come, Dear Tohru! Breakfast awaits!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and nearly skipped back to the dining room. There, he plopped down and began feasting on Tohru's excellent meal. Yuki came in, sat down, and ate, waking up enough to chew. Kyo came in a second later, draining a carton of milk. He too sat down and ate. Tohru smiled sweetly as everyone ate her meal, apparently happy at the happiness of her friends.  
  
Once they finished, she cleared up, carrying the dishes into the kitchen and washing them quickly. Yuki followed her in and watched quietly as the muscles in her back moved gracefully and fluidly underneath her school uniform. She heard him and turned around, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Sohma-kun? Do you need something?"  
  
He shook his head no, "Nothing, Honda-san. I just mean to say good morning."  
  
She smiled at him and turned back around, again oblivious to his eyes on her back.  
  
Once done with the dishes, Tohru gathered up her books and shoved them in her bag, bouncing down the stairs again and out the door, lightly grabbing the two boys' hands. Oblivious to the daggers the boys were now glaring at each other, they continued to school, walking the long path through the forest.  
  
As they approached the school, a slim girl with long, almost silken-looking gray white hair approached them. She bowed deeply, a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm new around here. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of." she pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and glanced at it. "Kaibara High?"  
  
Tohru smiled at the girl a sweetly as ever, and bowed in return, dropping the boys hands in the process. Kyo secretly thought it was all too soon for her to let go, while the ethereal glowing that seemed to be emanating from the girl's hair somehow captivated Yuki. He couldn't tear his eyes away. While Tohru pointed the girl in the right direction and explained the way to the school, the girl's eyes looked over Tohru's head and into his eyes. Her eyes were a striking red-purple color that looked at him in a way that was not. humanly possible. They looked deeper, into his very soul, and something pinged in his Juuniishi instincts. This girl, something was.different. Something that had to do with his family. He needed to know more.  
  
He found himself talking, though the words coming from his mouth were not his own.  
  
"Perhaps, Miss.What did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She bowed deeply, "My name is Jitsu Otaki. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Yuki smiled a mysterious smile, "Miss Jitsu then, perhaps you would like to join us for supper? Miss Honda makes a fabulous meal and she can help you get your school stuff organized. Of course, only if it's okay with her."  
  
Tohru immediately snapped back from her reverie.  
  
"Yes! Of course. How rude of me not to offer to help you! Gomen." she bowed and the girl blushed a crimson color.  
  
Shaking her head, Otaki gently pulled Tohru's upper body back up.  
  
"It's okay. Thank you very much for the offer, but I believe I may have to stay after school to get my cousin to stay long enough to enroll properly.and I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."  
  
"It's no problem. Yuki stays after for student council anyway. So, it'd be no problem at all. Maybe your cousin could join us too."  
  
Otaki smiled warmly, 'this girl just isn't going to take no for an answer, is she'.  
  
"Okay then. We'll meet you outside the front of the school at 3:30, okay?"  
  
Both Tohru and Yuki smiled politely and bowed slightly, along with Yuki casually forcing Kyo's head down too.  
  
"Damn rat! Why the fuck did you do that?! I don't have to bow to anyone I don't want to."  
  
"Be quiet Kyo. We wouldn't want to upset Miss Jitsu, now, would we?" Kyo growled and shook his head furiously before running off in the direction of the school.  
  
Yuki shook his head. 'Stupid cat.can never keep his mouth shut.'  
  
Tohru looked after him in confusion, not really knowing what was going on. However, Otaki was contemplating why Kyo had called Yuki a rat.maybe it was a family thing.  
  
"Well, we had better get to school before we get tardy." Tohru said, with a innocent smile.  
  
She started walking and heard Yuki and Otaki begin to follow her. They were slowly nearing the high school when Otaki went into a fit of coughing, collapsing in on herself and gasping for air. The sky reflected off her hair as it fell around her shoulders in a silken curtain. Her body shook with the force if the cough and it felt to her as if the world around her was crumbling.  
  
"Otaki? Are you okay?"  
  
Tohru's worried tone cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. No one had ever cared before.yet, these people, whom she just met a while ago, had accepted her. Even invited her to their home for a home cooked meal. She looked up at Tohru's nervous face, tears shining in her reddish eyes. The coughs slowly abated and she stood with Tohru's help.  
  
"Thanks you, Tohru. ~cough~"  
  
Tohru cocked her head. "What do you mean? Thanks for what?"  
  
Otaki smiled mysteriously, "for caring."  
  
At this moment, she collapsed, landing neatly in Yuki's arms.  
  
Hope you liked it!!! Um, read the first chapter if you would like to get more into the story. Luv ya all!! Moony ^^ 


	2. PLEASE HELP ME!

HI!!!!! Ummm.I'm going to make a neat little fic. but, in order to make it more..interesting.and so the readers can get into it a bit more, I'm asking for people to make bios for the following people:  
  
The horse (male)  
  
The boar (M)  
  
The rooster (F)  
  
The clan head (F)  
  
The monkey (a tomboy girl)  
  
The snake (fashion interested female)  
  
The sheep (F)  
  
Email me at kiracat@gundamwing.net and I will send you the bio to fill out. Any bios that have been made by others will not be accepted and will not be used. REMINDER; the new juunishi personalities must be suitable, but not match the old ones!!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  
  
A brief summary of the soon to be fic  
  
Yuki runs into a girl one day and doesn't transform..they both walk away a little stunned and don't see each other for a while..then the girl shows up at the school with some of her cousins and they all meet and figure out the situation.tohru invites them all over and they discover the two juunishi families.but how is this tied with Akito and the other clan head and the horrible secrets they share but have kept a secret for centuries???  
  
THANKS BUNCHES!!! Kiracat-san  
  
p.s. for anyone interested in the Cat, leave your e-mail in a review and I'll get back to you 


End file.
